


pining after you seemed like a good idea (cazzie)

by atypicxl



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicxl/pseuds/atypicxl
Summary: *lower case intended!*a little bit of what happens in casey and izzie’s lives (ones shots)enjoy and please give feedback!
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit about the evolution of izzie’s and elsa’s relationship and casey’s view on it. 
> 
> first post lowkey nervous.
> 
> sorry if lowercase typing bothers you!

“hi mrs. gardner,” izzie greets at the front door, holding out her biology book as casey descends from the stairs. her eyes light up at the sight of her lean girlfriend walking down the stairs, and elsa recognises that gleam. she smiles, stepping aside to let her in, and casey greets her with a hug.

“hey babe,” casey says quietly in izzie’s ear. they break their hug and both come out blushing and smiling from ear to ear, and elsa gushes at their adorableness. casey leads izzie up to her room, and they start studying their biology. 

the day passes by so quickly that izzie didn’t even see it. she spent her afternoon explaining reproduction and cell formation to casey over and over again and casey didn’t seem to understand much, but at least they got the homework done. they then spent the rest of their time making out, which elsa respectfully interrupted.

“hey case-“ elsa stops in her tracks to see the two teenagers spring apart, face red. “hi izzie, want to stay for dinner? i actually made more food for you cause i feel like you would say yes.” izzie silently nods and casey’s heart does a little flip, excited to see her girlfriend for another few hours. if she was lucky her mom would even let her stay the night, even if the open door policy was used. 

izzie ends up staying for dinner but she couldn’t stay the night, her siblings were dangerously left with her mother and the boyfriend and saturday nights could be a dangerous place where izzie lives, as so she doesn’t stay, but she says a quick thank you before leaving.

“thank you mo-“ izzie stops dead in her tracks, trying to compose herself. “sorry, i meant mrs. gardner. i’m sorry. but thank you for everything.” elsa just gives her a plain smile. 

“it’s all good. see you!” elsa waves, happy that izzie is going home safe.

——

izzie knocks politely on the gardner household door, hoping someone would take her in for the night. 

her grandma was out of town and her mom and her stupid boyfriend has taken over the house, making her pretty much homeless. luckily, she had found her siblings friends and they had agreed to let them stay, and now it’s her turn. casey was out of town though, she had an extra running program over the summer and this week she was out at camp, which meant she had to stay overnight at the training program. which meant, the house only contained the gardner couple, as sam had already moved out with zahid in their new apartment.

“hi mrs gardner,” izzie speaks, face full of panic. she started to think that this was a bad idea. “i know casey is in the training program but um i just needed to stop by...” she trails off, blushing a little bit too much now that her face has turned a dark shade of red. 

“come in,” elsa immediately gets the clue— this has happened in the past. she knew izzie cape from an unstable family background and needed all the motherly support that a normal teenager would need, and with this strong teenager that was carrying her whole family on her shoulders while balancing out a clayton track scholarship, she needed it more than anyone. elsa invited the girl in to sit on their couch, and elsa brought her hot chocolates and grabbed a bag of twizzlers from casey’s room. she always kept a few bags of them in there just in case izzie 1) was on her period, 2) had weird family problems and needed cheering up. 

“what happened?” elsa starts off slow, helping izzie recover from her little scared figure. “you don’t have to tell me, just know that i’m here for you ok?” izzie nods and huffs our a small laugh, in pure nervousness. 

“my mom and her boyfriend took over the house, and kicked us out like always, but we can’t go over to our grandma’s because she isn’t in town right now, but i brought the kids to their friends, and i got someone to take care of the baby for me overnight, but i’ve got nowhere to stay. i’m so sorry for disrupting you guys here but this is really last resort for me.” izzie apologises, but elsa presses into her shoulder telling her it’s ok. izzie was so grateful for elsa, even though casey tells her stories about her being the evil ice queen, she still thinks elsa is honestly an amazing mom, and she’d die to have one like that. 

“honey, it’s fine. you’re making casey so happy right now, did you know that? she comes home from school all giddy and she’s been trying harder in school because of you. she’s been smiling more than she had ever smiled since she started dating you. you’re making her so happy, and letting you stay and giving you a place to live in is the least we can repay you for my daughters happiness. you don’t have to be sorry.” elsa smiles to the teen, who was grinning a little wider now. 

elsa really likes izzie, she’s a good person for casey even though she brought her ups and downs, she made her happy nonetheless. she’s just a teenager trying to live her life, and in some way she feels sorry for her because she is carrying the weight of her siblings and school at the age of 16. it must be difficult, nobody could ever reach that level of responsibility at such a young age and elsa applauded her for that. 

she also felt like she kind of related to her situation. of course, she didn’t have to go through all the things izzie is going through now, but she had went through days where she didn’t have her mother’s support, and she was miserable. luckily she was old enough to support herself at the time, unlike izzie, which breaks her heart now that her mother could do such a thing to her. plus, losing a father isn’t any better either. 

and after that was said, elsa and izzie embraces each other in a hug, and up izzie went into casey’s room, spending her night there. 

the other morning, elsa knocks on the door lightly to wake up the short figure sleeping soundly on the bed. she woke up with a little jump, forehead sweaty and her eyes frantic, and elsa immediately jumped into protective mom mode. she ran and sat beside izzie, regulating her breathing so she could calm izzie’s small panic attack. izzie got much better after handing her a glass of water, and she smiles at the comfort she was getting just being in elsa presence. 

“thanks mo-“ izzie stops herself again, biting her lip in embarrassment. elsa chuckles, touching her shoulder. 

“hell yeah im your mom now,” elsa smiles as izzie laughs shyly with the joke. “you’re my favourite, but don’t tell casey. eggs for breakfast?” elsa gets up and leaves izzie, who felt complete and loved again. 

——

it’s been a few months since the incident. even though casey doesn’t know what happened between the two, their relationship has definitely because much closer. they shared jokes and has become much more open with each other, they talk a lot when casey isn’t around or headed to the washroom, and it’s odd, casey thinks, that you have a girlfriend this close to ur parent. but casey thinks it’s also a blessing: to be honest, evan never connected with elsa like this, he might’ve had some thing going on with her dad, but it was just pure EMT stuff and they never talked more than that. 

izzie also picked up a new habit on calling elsa mom, which casey also was confused about. couples don’t really go to that mom stage until their like, married, but here izzie is, calling elsa mom as if she was her own. but deep down, casey gets it. she understands where izzie is standing. she needs a mother figure in her life, and what better than her girlfriend’s mother? elsa, even though she was a horrible person, she knew in izzie’s eyes she was the ideal mother she could ever ask for. she finished every chore in the house, cooked for the family, made sure everyone was up and going to school or work, she made sure that casey and sam were on the right track, made sure that they were mentally stable. and she knew izzie needed that. 

and elsa was here to provide, even if casey and izzie were in a fight, she would ring a call to elsa to let her know that she wasn’t safe, and she needed a place to stay. elsa would welcome her with open arms, she would sleep on the couch, sometimes up in casey’s room, wrapped into her arms, whispering small, wonderful things that could only happen in the future. she would make sure that izzie didn’t have nightmares, and when she did, she let izzie cry into her shoulder endlessly, and tell her about how her mother and her asshole boyfriend sucks so much. 

casey thinks that it’s a blessing and a curse, but she knows that even if they break up (let’s hope not), elsa will always have izzie’s back, and she will always be a part of her life. 


	2. falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izzie and casey’s feelings and how casey acts on it

falling. they say. falling in love. 

izzie never like falling. falling is like disappointment. you get disappointed and you feel down, you get worn out, you get sad, and you don’t know what to do with your life anymore. its like an endless tunnel of depression and sadness, and therefore izzie didn’t like it. she liked the feeling of being stable and nice, like you’re floating on a tub of water, you’re safe, but at the same time, you’re missing out. until, of course, she met newton.

falling was the right word to use. she would drop anything that was happening just to see her face. she would go out of her way to see her more, even if that meant sending the kids to her grandma’s because newton sent her a text ‘i’m boreddddd’ or running across campus just to walk from english to history with her, and then sprinting to her next ap class that she has. it didn’t matter, as long as she got to hear her laugh a little more, or at least hear her voice a little more. it makes her day better. 

she felt like without casey her life was pretty much empty. sometimes she wonders how she had spent the first 15 years of her life without it. sure, falling in love might be risky, but izzie was ready to risk it all for her. for her. even her family, which was surprising to everyone, because izzie loves her family. well, her siblings. they were like her kids. as if she actually gave birth to them. she skipped school just because one of her siblings had pneumonia, and stayed home taking care of him. she skipped practise for a week straight because her sister needed to be fed everyday at that certain time and nobody was home to take care of the baby. but casey ruled over that instinct now. because it didn’t matter, because she loved her.

and even if she would never love her back, or that was what she thought, she would be fine with it. izzie, even though she was a go-getter, she wanted everything to be perfect between them. she couldn’t afford losing her again. even if she would forever be referred as a ‘friend’, and was forced to push all her feelings down to the bottom of her heart, and feel every heartburn when casey kissed her boyfriend like her life depended on it. even, if she had to watch her marry a guy, that made casey happy, she would be happy to do so, because she loved her. she loved her.

luckily, casey felt the same way.

the girl that ruled over her heart that she wasn’t able to express out loud to the public because she has a boyfriend. it would’ve been so much easier to leave him for izzie if evan was this psycho maniac boyfriend that was horrible to her and made her feel miserable like in all of those tv shows, but no. evan was possibly everyone’s dream guy, he was respectful, generous, cute, and easy. 

and he lost her at that.

easy. casey never looked for easy. she wanted a scholarship just so she could move out of this miserable place, which was a hard choice. and that’s what she chose to do. she ran the race, broke a record, got a scholarship to clayton, then progressed onwards to getting new friends and a possible new family at clayton. and that was all hard. casey always chose the hard things to do, and evan was the only thing in her life that felt easy. like it was so peaceful going it would be unsettling to her. like ‘are all couples so friendly with each other?’ maybe not. 

izzie, on the other hand, wasn’t easy. she was a mess, but a lovable mess. when she was with her it felt right, so right. she could describe it as a person that god made for her. she was pretty, understanding, everything she wanted in a person. casey would describe her like she was her favourite thing in the whole world. she understood running, and she could overtake izzie at some points, and izzie could do the same. they were always chasing after one another, unlike evan, who always let casey go first, and respected all her boundaries as they were. and that’s what made it dull, she felt like, there was no challenge. and there was no goal.

casey didn’t like the feeling of confusion, but she knew deep down her feelings for izzie were too strong to ignore. she knows, that izzie likes her too, and she was in complete control of where their relationship could go—they can either keep it platonic or bloom down an unknown and exciting path, where they would both get to know each other much better. and casey wants the second path. but she doesn’t, because she didn’t want to lose evan. and it breaks her everyday that she would leave evan just to pick her desired choice. 

to be with izzie.

and here she was, in the sunroom with her boyfriend that she no longer loved like that. she was trembling, despite being nice to him when they just met. even when they kissed in the doorway, it felt so off. his lips weren’t as soft. his lips couldn’t compare to izzie’s ones. he tasted off, and weird, just not right. and casey wanted to cry about it, but she couldn’t. because he was here, sitting in front of her. his hand lands on her lap, as if she was reassuring her, but in reality it was scaring her more. 

“i have to tell you something.” casey started out loud. tears were forming, uncontrollably behind her eyes. evan gives her a confused look, then returns with a sorry one once he noticed the sadness in her eyes. 

“i just want you to listen. this isn’t your fault. this is all my fault. i’m a shitty girlfriend.” casey says again, evan stays silent. he was stunned, his usually cocky girlfriend suddenly insulted herself? this was new. 

“i love you. but i’m not in love with you. not anymore. i don’t see you like i used to see you anymore. i’m so sorry.” casey sniffles between huge sobs, while evan rubs her back. 

“izzie.” was all evan said as he pulled her closer, making casey’s heart ache. “i know. you’re in love with her, and not me. i know.” casey was full on crying now, her tears consuming her words as silence fell between the two. 

“how’d you know?” casey says after recovering. evan chuckles, even though he was visibly sad. it breaks casey’s heart, but she smiles too, but it was a sad smile. 

“the way your eyes spark when you talk about her. the way you talk about her as if she was your whole world. every time she does something wrong and she comes running back, you forgive her every time. you put her first, over everyone, even your family sometimes, and that’s when you know that you’re in love. the way you look at her lips when she talks, and you hold hope in your eyes. i could go on, but it would break me from going any further.” evan says, tears flowing down his cheeks. casey breaks into a sob, but also a laugh, she was so oblivious towards everything. 

“you’re in love with her, casey gardner, and i was just counting down the days until you would break the news. i prepared myself for today, and here i am, crying in front of you when i’m supposed to be the man here.” evan jokes. casey doesn’t smile though, she processes the words evan just said. 

“it’s just, i feel things that i don’t feel. sometimes when i’m with izzie, my heart just does this flip thing, and when our hands intertwine sometimes, it feels like my blood runs twice as fast as it does. and when i look into her eyes-“ 

“you feel like you have forgotten your own name.” evan says, more tears. “i know how that feels like. because i was like that when i’m with you. and i still am. but i’ll move on, because i know you’ll be happier with her. i just want you to know that i love you, more than anything.” evan goes and kisses casey on the head. 

“i’m sorry.” casey mumbles. 

and then time goes by, week by week. casey hasn’t talked to anybody but sharice, who caught up with every single emotion that casey was feeling. casey gets a new haircut, and she feels like a new person. there was one more thing left on the to-do list, and that’s to confess her feelings to izzie. 

izzie shows up at casey’s, worried that her best friend haven’t contacted her in about 2 weeks. clutching her phone in her hand, the front door swings open and casey stands there, smiling awkwardly and letting izzie in. the tension shifts in the air, the both of them looking deep into each other’s eyes. 

“where have you been?” izzie then breaks the gaze, asking seriously. “i’ve been waiting for a call for 2 weeks and you never called? what’s up?” casey looks away, this is the time to answer her question that she had been avoiding for so long. 

“i broke up with evan.” she says and izzie immediately softens up. “but i’m fine. like i’m not sad. not anymore, at least.” she steps closer to izzie, leaning into her. 

“it’s just sometimes a thing feels so _right_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


	3. pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casey never is a pet name kind of person, and izzie seemed to change that. 
> 
> or casey gets made fun of for calling izzie pet names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if lowercase typing bothers you!
> 
> this is pretty short and sweet and i liked this one a little bit :)

casey was never a big fan of pet names. 

when evan and casey dated it never was a thing. evan never pressured her into calling him whatever, they just went by their usual names, like evan, and casey. nothing special. they were fine with it, and content, and that was all that matters. 

but when casey and izzie started dating, casey felt her heart change. she didn’t know if it was how izzie calls her babe sometimes that made her change, but she eventually found herself calling her girlfriend ‘babe’, ‘baby’, or ‘babygirl’. and it was weird for casey. she never had the urge to call anybody any names and yet here she was, calling izzie all these cheesy lil names. 

she usually only used these names in private though, while izzie used them all the time. she used them with no shame, and nobody gave a fuck about the constant usage of the word babe when izzie says it. but when casey’s mouth slips and calls izzie babe, hell seems to break loose. 

this happens at track practise. the team was in the locker room, changing while izzie and casey changed in the particularly echoey part of the locker room. izzie was placed on casey’s lap, while attacking her neck with furious kisses as casey stretched her neck out to let her nip and kiss at it. izzie suddenly removes contact and casey, lost in the moment, mutters out: 

“come back babygirl.” 

the whole track team heard it. 

they didn’t let casey slip out of it easily though, they teased her endlessly until izzie told them to stop, it was getting old anyways, casey thinks. 

second time was at a family dinner. 

elsa, doug, sam, paige, izzie and casey sat in the gardner household, and it was just a friendly interaction with izzie. all she wanted was the peas next to izzie, and her brain glitches and she says: 

“hey babe pass me the peas please.” 

and elsa just looks at her with this face, that one mom face that casey just couldn’t stand. she looks at elsa, still not noticing that she used a pet name on izzie. 

“honey,” izzie says, noticing izzie who has turned slightly red. “did you notice that when you were dating evan, you never used pet names?” casey immediately regrets ever saying anything in the first place. 

“whatever mom.” casey rolls her eyes then puts her hand over izzie’s protectively, she doesn’t even realise that she’s doing all of these things. izzie smiles to herself, knowing that she had this effect on her girlfriend was nice.

“you must really be in love. never seen you this whipped for anyone ever before.” elsa replies, eyeing the couple that were holding hands on the dining table. she turns to izzie, referencing her. “you really have her wrapped around your finger huh?” izzie blushes more in response, shaking her head. 

“yeah i’m pretty whipped.” casey jokes, and izzie joins in a little laugh. “am i right?” 

“i’m as whipped as you are,” izzie replies, smiling like she held the world in the world. “i know i am.” 

then the third time was more... awkward. 

evan was over after a small EMT session with her dad, and they were all sitting at the little kitchen island talking about everything that’s been recently going on. 

the doorbell suddenly rings, and casey reacts immediately, jumping up to get it. as she knows, it might be her girlfriend: she was going through something difficult at home right now. and she was right. izzie stands at the doorway, clear tear stains on her freckly cheeks and casey immediately brings her into embrace. she peppers small kisses on her girlfriend’s forehead and she immediately feels her smile on her shirt. she invites her in, bringing her to the table. 

despite knowing that evan and casey were now strictly friends now, izzie still felt awkward when they were in the same place. she clings onto casey uncomfortably as she felt eyes on her, evan was staring at them and she can’t really say anything about it. 

“hi mom,” izzie greets elsa and elsa immediately notices the tear stains and embraces her in a hug. evan slowly gets up, and doug gets up with him. they give a small warning, then they leave the sad scene to the living room. 

“you okay?” elsa asks izzie as izzie shakes her head, but then stops mid way then nods it again. 

“my mom just got arrested. i dropped the kids off at grandma’s but on sunday my grandma is gonna leave town for about 2 days, and we have to figure out somewhere to let the baby stay. i already contacted my friend’s parents, who are really helpful to us and told us they would take in max and lily, but little one needs a place to stay.” izzie explains to elsa and casey, who nodded along to the story. 

“we can take care of her. sam’s room is abandoned at the moment and we can let her sleep there for 2 nights. it’s fine.” elsa reassures izzie, who only shakes her head again. 

“i’m so sorry that i always have to ask for help.” izzie shrugs and casey immediately plants kisses on her forehead again, to reassure her that everything’s fine. 

“it’s fine honey. let’s go watch a movie. that’s gonna take your mind off things.” elsa then brings casey and izzie into the living room, where doug and evan were having a chat. evan and doug has grown close in the recent months due to the shifts together and they really hit it off. 

casey sits at the corner of the sofa, right next to evan, and casey kicks evan with her feet, telling him to move for izzie. 

“scooch, babe come here!” casey opens her arms like a little toddler, and izzie sinks into her arms, cuddling against casey’s thin figure. 

“babe? thought you didn’t like pet names.” evan says, no trace of anger or jealousy in his voice. ‘impressive,’ thought izzie, 

“yeah,” casey blushes and rubs the back of her neck. “it’s only for her though.” she tells evan, and izzie’s heart flutter a little more and she turns around to place a little soft kiss on her lips. oh how it felt wonderful, it put everything back into place, even if it was for the shortest second it still counts, and she loved kissing casey. 

“you’re cheesy newton.” izzie smiles like a dumbass at casey. they’re really in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this little bit!


	4. misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au: evan is a jerk
> 
> that’s all i have to say tehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if lowercase typing bothers you!
> 
> this is kinda old it was in my notes for like a week or two :/

casey sits, anticipating every moment she has with izzie. their hands were turning sweaty by the moment, time ticking ever so slowly that the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. her phone rings, and again, and she looks down to see the name of her beloved boyfriend. she thinks for a second before declining her call, desperate for another moment alone with izzie. 

their gazes never meet, her thumb slowly starting to caress the back of izzie’s smooth hand. her thoughts ran 300 miles per hour, zooming past her ear like crazy. what does this mean? what was their relationship? why is izzie so pretty? where do all these feelings come from? she was sure that she loved him, but come and think about it she never felt that spark when they started, or maybe it did happen it just wasn’t major enough for casey to feel it. she felt izzie’s grip loosen, and so does she, breaking their touch. 

“this is wrong.” izzie says, she was right. it is wrong. “you have a boyfriend. i cant make you cheat.” she was scared, visibly and vocally she was trembling. casey doesn’t move though, she seemed to have paralysed herself and she couldn’t move. any physical contact with izzie right now would just ruin it, and they would go back to holding hands again: or maybe this was what just casey thought. 

“yes. i- i don’t know what i feel about you. but you make me feel so good. so right. as i just said.” casey starts to mumble, but her subconscious had already made up the decision. “i want time. and space. i know we just made up but, i can use the time apart for now.” izzie nods understandingly, but deep down she breaks, she would miss her best friend dearly and now she would be potentially letting everything go. casey might never call back, or never text back, avoid her at school (typical casey thing to do), and she’s letting it happen. 

the car drive home was extremely silent, and uncomfortable. casey was distracted by izzie’s thumbs twiddling in her lap, she would’ve put her hand on her thigh to calm her down but she didn’t want to come off as rude or intrusive, she just wanted her to calm down. it was too awkward to speak, or anything of the sort, it would ruin the tension that was thickening in the air. and so she dropped her off at her house and drove back, without batting an eye. 

izzie leaves for florida during summer break, just for a week though, not too long. casey is bored at home but she still can’t shake the feeling if izzie’s palm in hers in her father’s truck. she figured that she couldn’t run away from her feelings forever, and she can’t ignore evan’s texts every day and only reply with a ‘sorry i didn’t use my phone much today’ as an excuse every single day. so she decides that she wanted to talk about it. she gathers a plan to invite evan over-

the door knocks, pushing casey into reality as she stumbled down the stairs to get the door. and there he stood, hands in his pocket, he wasn’t that happy though, he scowled at casey just when she opened the door. 

“hey,” casey says awkwardly, she wasn’t expecting him. “what are you doing here?” bad question. this triggers something within evan, and he heats up a little. 

“i’m your boyfriend, im here to hang out with you.” evan says matter-of-factly, inviting himself in as casey steps aside. “you’ve been avoiding my calls. what’s up with you? every time you make up with izzie this happens again. you stop everything, stop talking to me, to sharice, it’s like you’re dating her, and not me! you put all of your heart into izzie, izzie izzie izzie. you don’t shut up about her. what is going on?” 

casey was shocked. jaw dropped shock. she didn’t expect evan to come on this strong, and at this point i think he has things figured out more than she does. her head spins, replaying everything he said. has she really been talking about izzie so much? she doesn’t think so, but as she recalled she honestly was pretty sad about the argument. she stands, speechless in front of evan as he ticks one of his eyebrows to wait for a response. 

“i- i’m sorry i declined your call yesterday. is that why you’re mad? i’m sorry. i got carried away with izzie, we were driving and we drove like 5 towns away to get slurpees. and that’s why i didn’t return the call.” casey lies, gritting through her teeth. evan doesn’t buy it, and casey is glad that he doesn’t. he jumps a little, like angry jumping, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. 

“then i’m sure you could’ve called me when you got home? or did sweet little izzie stay the night? where is she anyways? you usually only use ‘i’m hanging out with izzie’ as an excuse for ignoring me, now where is she? because i’m pretty sure she might be up there waiting for you.” evan sneers, and it is clear that casey is starting to get mad. casey tilts her head a little bit, a death glare in her eyes. 

“she’s in florida. and yes, i’ve been ignoring you. because i have feelings for izzie, and not you. and i think you made it more clear for me who is worthy keeping. izzie would never storm me like that. she would never shout at me. what has a

happened to you? you were never like this. get out. we’re breaking up. i don’t need your negativity in my life.” casey places her hands on evan’s chest, pushing him towards the door. 

“wait case, i’m sorry, i thought we were going to talk it out.” he lets things load in his brain before he realises the door is shut in front of him. he turns slouching down on the pavement and he sees a figure, short little asian woman walking down the driveway with a familiar mint green backpack slung across her shoulder. she frowns at evan, stopping in front of him. 

“hi evan,” izzie greets, tone careful. “what are you doing sitting here?” evan takes a glance at izzie and smirks, then he laughs. 

“aren’t you supposed to be in florida?” evan asks with annoyance in his voice. izzie doesn’t let his bad mood go unnoticed. she immediately puts on her clayton bitch face and snaps back. 

“i came back yesterday. now would you care to explain why you’re sitting here?” evan stands up now, hands back in his pocket. 

“why don’t you tell me why casey has been acting weird all week? she hasn’t been returning my calls, we haven’t been hanging out, everything just changed since you started hanging out with her again. tell me, are you fucking her? she said ‘she had feelings for you’?” he stops dead in his tracks. “‘she has feelings for you’?” evan repeats louder and the front door busts open, casey standing there. 

“shut up!” casey screams. she was mad. “evan you should leave. you’re causing disrupt at MY household. go home. now. don’t make me repeat it.” evan rolls her eyes, mumbling something under his breath as he leaves the residence, leaving izzie and casey alone now. 

“i think i should go,” izzie starts to turn but casey immediately grabs her arm to stop her from going. they lock eyes, melting completely in each other. 

“i like you.” casey states and izzie let’s out a small giggle despite the tense situation. “i mean it. i really really really like you.” izzie stops her from saying whatever she needed to say by closing the gap between them. warm lips moving together in sync, fitting together like puzzle pieces. and casey loved it. she loved her. 

and from that moment on, it was so right, and she was glad that evan made her realise her strong feelings for izzie, even though at the time it made evan seemed like the bad guy, he apologised to the both for saying all those disrespectful things, which casey thought was acceptable to say the least. 

well at least now casey knows, that she had izzie, and that’s all that matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed :3


	5. christmas with the gardners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casey and izzie’s first christmas together 
> 
> +casey gets izzie a special gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smol wholesome fic that i wrote 
> 
> casey and izzie are so awkward it’s cute 
> 
> sorry if lowercase typing bothers you!

“you look good iz,” was the first thing casey says as izzie enters the truck. her girlfriend was in a thick sweater that had ‘good girl’ plastered over it which matched casey’s, which has ‘naughty’ written on the chest. the family decided to make every couple wear matching sweaters this year, so casey and izzie had to oblige to the family rule. 

“so do you,” izzie replies, smiling broadly at her girlfriend. “i’d really rather that yours says bottom and mine says top though.” izzie jokes, earning a small nudge from her girlfriend. 

“bottom my ass,” casey rolls her eyes at izzie then turning her attention back onto the road. it was starting to snow, and everything felt so peaceful. 

arriving at the gardner household, decorative lights lined up at the front of the house, them flashing at different frequencies. casey hops off the truck, running up to izzie’s side just to help her off the car. 

“here you go m’lady,” casey jokes, offering her hand to izzie and izzie happily takes it. she sinks into casey’s arms, looking deep into her eyes. the couple falls into each other’s gaze, frozen in each other. they wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but they end up making out on the front porch of casey’s house. 

the door opens and there stood elsa, shocked that the teenagers were making out on their front porch. the couple broke apart quickly, rubbing on the back of their necks and flushing a deep shade of red. 

“come in, it’s cold out. hello izzie, you look great.” elsa says to the young pair and they hurry into the house. casey lands on the couch, smoothly launching her hand around izzie. the couple snuggled in one corner while paige and sam sat in the other, having an awkward distance between each other but they were content with their sitting position. 

izzie presses her nose up to casey’s, nuzzling into her. they land a small kiss again, giggling at each other while ignoring whatever movie the tv was playing. 

“you wanna sneak off? have some fun, y’know, without the family?” casey grins mischievously at izzie but only got an eye roll and a small push from izzie. 

“no stupid, dinners almost ready. i could never miss out on some good lasagna.” casey frowns at her girlfriend but gives in anyway. casey was hungry after all. 

dinner wasn’t much eventful, sam talked about college and paige got accepted into denton with sam, while having a job as a nanny at julia’s. izzie’s family was a mess like always, and she dropped the kids off at her grandma’s because she couldn’t bother to risk her mom running away again. casey was doing fine with training, izzie keeping her sane at practise and training alongside her, pushing herself to boundaries that she could never imagine. 

after that, they exchanged presents. the presents under the christmas tree were labelled carefully, sam got casey a pencil bag because he saw that her old one was old and broken. he also went out of his way and got izzie a gift as well, he got her this tortoise necklace, and thanked her for being the only scientifically reasonable person in the room. izzie blushes at the compliment. 

casey got sam jeans with penguins embroidered on the side of the pockets, which sam was really happy with. she also got paige a bow, which really made paige happy. then izzie’s gift. she got her a necklace, with the word ‘newton’ on it. izzie was really happy with it, and casey helped her put it on at the spot. she also gave her a note, saying ‘more upstairs’ which really interested izzie. 

izzie got sam a book (“nerds.” casey commented) of penguin anatomy and living habits and things like that, which sam quickly occupied himself with. she then gave casey her gift, which was just a simple ring. a promise ring. 

“your promise ring.” izzie says, smiling at casey who was smiling from ear to ear. “i love you.”

“i love you too.” casey says it back, the ring slipping perfectly onto her middle finger. “god i love you so much.” she says again and kisses her, the room fills with love. 

after the present opening ceremony casey decided to go up to the bedroom as izzie is (of course) sleeping over while paige will be taking over the couch. on casey’s bed sat a box, and izzie hurries and opens it. 

to izzie’s surprise, it wasn’t anything sweet or touching, instead it was a piece of lingerie, a deep red one. 

“i saw this at a store the other day and i thought of you in it,” casey interrupts izzie before she could say anything. “i couldn’t help myself but i really want you to have it. so you could, y’know, put it on when we have some fun sometimes.” she winks and izzie bursts into a fit of giggles. 

“you’re so gross,” izzie says putting the lingerie back into the box. “but i gotta say, id look pretty hot in that thing. i can try it on now if you want.” casey blushes. izzie hurries to close the door, then turning her back while casey looks away, changing into the revealing clothing. 

“close your eyes, please,” izzie breathes, eyeing herself in the mirror. her breasts were pushed up, making them seem bigger than they actually were. straps linked the two pieces together, a small hole on the bottom of the underwear for easier access. 

turning around, she orders casey to open her eyes. 

“i know this was gonna look good on you,” casey mutters first thing when her eyes land on her girlfriend. “but don’t get close or i won’t be able to help myself.” 

“yeah,” izzie bites her lip and casey immediately closes her eyes. 

“nope,” casey overreacts to the small movement, making izzie chuckle. “not the lip biting, no no, don’t lip bite. take that thing off.” and izzie changes back into casey’s clothes. 

“god that was painful to hold myself back from.” casey jokes and they get a good laugh. they end up falling asleep in each other’s arms, and without telling each other, they both thought the same thing:

‘this was a perfect christmas.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


	6. valentine’s day (ew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smut warning*
> 
> just a thousand words of casey being horny and izzie being hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of u said ‘casey’s top’ so here’s casey topping
> 
> sorry if lowercase typing bothers you!
> 
> casey is horny. amen.

casey wakes up to izzie’s light breathing on her bare shoulder, as she notices the lack of clothing on her body as well as her beautiful girlfriends. then she remembers, it’s valentine’s day. she scrambles out of bed, not too carelessly, putting on a simple pair of shorts and her sports bra before stumbling down to the kitchen. elsa already mentioned the house was empty because sam was sleeping over with paige and doug and her was going to leave the house early for some activities. (ew)

she fumbles with the stove, pouring the premade pancake mix onto the pan and flipping them over successfully. even though they weren’t that round, it managed, at least it was edible. then, she went and cracked an egg on the pan, cooking them well done just how izzie liked them. she put some sausages in the microwave, then a hash brown, to finish the breakfast off. she puts all the food on a plate, adding ketchup, honey and butter to the respective items and carried them up the stairs to her girlfriend. 

izzie stirs in her sleep after hearing footsteps, and she notices that she was in casey’s room. she sniffed the sheets that was covering her, they smelled like casey— her favourite scent. she sees the door open, then in comes a barely dressed casey gardner, holding this breakfast platter in front of her. izzie smiles, knowing that the breakfast is for her, and casey does the same while setting the platter on her bed stand. 

“morning babe, happy valentine’s day,” casey smiles, feeling cheesy. “here’s breakfast in bed for you.” izzie doesn’t reply but pulls her in for a long, passionate kiss. 

“hmm,” casey hums in content as they pull apart, liking what came in return for the breakfast. she also notices that the blanket covering izzie has fallen down to her stomach, and izzie has flushed red pulling it up again. 

“let me feed you,” casey says cutting her pancakes in front of her, then dipping it in syrup. “open wide babe.” and she holds the fork out for izzie. 

“wow newton,” izzie chews, looking up at casey. “this is really good.” she nods, as in approval of the food. 

“do you like sausage or bacon more?” casey asks after awhile of watching her girlfriend eat. izzie thinks about it, then replies.

“i think i like sausage more.” 

“that’s weird because aren’t you a lesbian?”

“newton shut up.” 

“no, you said you liked sausage more but that’s not what it looks like when you were screaming my nam-“ 

izzie cuts her off with a kiss, putting her hands on casey’s waist as casey climbs on top of her, hovering over her small body. their tongues roam each other’s mouths, casey breaking the contact to trail kisses down her jaw and neck. izzie stretches her neck out to leave more space for casey to bite, as she moaned uncontrollably while casey worked her magic. 

casey works her way down to her breasts, kneading them slowly in her hands while her mouth progressed down to her core. izzie suppresses a moan as casey trails kisses on her inner thigh, sending shivers down her spine. her fingers slips between the folds of her heat, then teasing izzie slowly by swirling her tongue on her clit. 

she slips her two long fingers into her, thrusting evenly into her girlfriend as she listens to her sharp moans fill the room, it’s making casey wetter and wetter by the second. her fingers plunge deeper and deeper, curling her fingers occasionally to hit izzie’s g-spot to make izzie scream and her hips buck to the pleasure. 

“babe, fuck i’m close babe!” izzie breathes and her hips buck one more time into casey mouth, her back arching to anticipate with the pleasure. she comes, hard, and casey licks her girlfriend clean and comes back up to izzie’s face, sucking on her fingers. 

“mmm,” casey hums at the taste of her girlfriend. “you taste so good.” as her hand goes and massages izzie’s throbbing clit once again. izzie stifles a moan, before stopping her girlfriend from giving her round two. 

“babe, it’s like 10 in the morning, i don’t wanna be worn out before 12,” izzie breathes and casey gives a last rub to stop herself from crossing her girlfriend’s boundaries. 

“wanna go downstairs?” casey smiles izzie and she nods. “i think we can watch a movie or something like that.” 

“sure, do you need any breakfast?” izzie asks, as she put on her bra and a pair of booty shorts, and casey licks her lips at the sight of the shorter figure’s exposed ass. 

“no, i think i just had the best breakfast ever.” casey replies cheekily, and izzie faked gagged along with the joke. casey giggles to her reaction before placing her hands on her waist to kiss her. 

“piggy back ride!” casey screams as she throws her mini girlfriend onto her back and carries her down the gardner stairs and places her girlfriend on the kitchen counter, fitting herself between her legs while kissing her. casey’s hands were placed on izzie’s lap comfortably while izzie’s were wrapped around her neck. 

“mmm newton,” izzie says between kisses. “you know, at this rate.” casey interrupts her with another kiss. “some people might think you’re whipped.” casey smiles into the kiss. 

“oh, i’d be happy to be whipped for the most beautiful girl on the planet.” casey smiles while trailing kisses down izzie neck. she leaves a few marks, though knowing elsa would have a few questions about it. 

“can we start round two now,” casey mumbles into izzie’s neck while caressing the inside of izzie’s thighs. she laughs and pushes the taller figure away from her. 

“stop being horny!” izzie laughs and casey joins in, pushing closer to her girlfriend once again. “i will go upstairs and put on a shirt if u don’t stop being horny.” casey immediately shakes her head, satisfied with the little figure on the counter’s outfit. 

“oh no,” casey says, looking up at her. “this bra is pushing on your boobs so well.” casey leaves a wet kiss on her girlfriend’s breast and izzie blushes. 

“i would return the compliment but u don’t really have boobs.” izzie jokes and casey immediately backs up, kind of offended. her mouth hangs wide as izzie laughs, jumping off the counter. “lets go watch a movie!” 

the next hour casey sat silent beside izzie watching her and she watched the movie. she noticed her every move, checking her out over and over and over again. her mind drifted off into space, well, some really unholy things, which put casey more in the mood to fuck her girlfriend. 

she finally couldn’t stand it when she placed her hands on izzie’s waist to put her on her lap, as izzie turns around to straddle her. 

“you’re horny huh,” izzie teases casey, kissing from behind her ear to the crook of her neck, making casey moan. their clothes slip off within a few minutes and she was placed on casey’s lap grinding on her as casey rocked and bucked her hips along with her girlfriend, creating the friction between the both of them. both of their moans fill the room, izzie trying her best to maintain eye contact with casey. 

“casey i’m coming.” izzie breathes out, kissing casey as casey thrusts her hips more to keep up with the shorter figure. she nods, small grunts escaping her lips compared to izzie’s moaning. 

izzie’s eyes roll back again as she releases everything with casey. her stomach clenches as she releases, locking eyes with casey once again. their lips connect, and they make out for another few minutes. 

“round 3.” casey says, flipping them over and making love to her girlfriend once again. this is going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this isn’t too messy i rarely write smut :(
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little bit<3
> 
> i’ll update regularly so come back for more i guess :)


End file.
